


The happy ones

by Jatp_Unsaid



Series: Ruke/Luggie/Leggie [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina are Best Friends, Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alive Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/F, F/M, Flynn Appreciation (Julie and The Phantoms), Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Julie Molina, Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Julie Molina, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatp_Unsaid/pseuds/Jatp_Unsaid
Summary: Book summary: Reginald Peters. A newcomer in his last year/last semester in college. He had to exchange colleges for...reasons. He’s shy, though doesn’t always show it. He smart, but acts stupid. And best of all, he’s part of a band now.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Caleb Covington & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Reggie Peters & Aunt Victoria, Flynn & Alex Mercer & Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina/Reggie Peters, Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Everyone, Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Character(s)
Series: Ruke/Luggie/Leggie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106561
Kudos: 13





	1. Luke & Alex

Reggie looked down at the paper, that held both his schedule and his dorm location. "Building _C,_ " he questioned to himself. "How many freakin dorm buildings do they need," he mumbled.

They gave him a map of the campus, but it didn't help. The most it did was label the sidewalk he was on. "Street names for sidewalks," he questioned, scratching the back of his neck. He shook his head, following the building on his sidewalk, seeing a building labeled, _'C'_ on the map.

He shrugged, it was a shot. Considering it's noon and he's been looking for this building since _9:30_ in the morning. It was a huge campus, heck even that seemed like an understatement. He folded his schedule back up, sliding it into his plaid shirt pocket and walking to the end of the sidewalk, where building ' _C_ ' sat.

He stood there, taking in the sight. Every floor above the first -what he assumed was the first floor anyways- held two-way windows. There was one every now and then, assuming it was a room. "Wow," he breathed out. He walked up to the doors, that looked to be sliding doors. He stood in front of them, but they didn't budge.

He furrowed his eyebrows, confused, "Are they stuck?" A mic feedback caught his attention, his ears practically perking up. "May I help you," a voice called out. "Uh, yeah. I'm new. This is my dorm? They said they put my stuff in my room," Reggie explained. He assumed the girl heard him because the door opened. He walked in, walking over to the desk.

The woman was perky, considering she was practically a receptionist at a college dorm. "Name please," she asked. "Reginald Peters," he smiled. She returned the smile, typing the name into the computer. "Ah yes. Your keycard should be ready tomorrow," she mumbled, handing him a set of keys. He hooked the onto his lanyard, sliding it back into his pocket.

He raised an eyebrow, "Keycard?" "Ah," she laughed, "You'll need a keycard to enter every building. The keys are just for your dorm room. I have a spare key down here, but I suggest getting one copied and keeping it in your bookbag or something. Reggie smiled and nodded, "Thank you. Uh...could you tell me how to get to my dorm please?"

She nodded, pointing to the elevator, "One floor up. Take a right." He nodded, "Thank you." She smiled, "I hope you enjoy your semester." "Thank you," he said again, walking over to the elevator. He hit the up arrow, it being the only option right here.

He waited a few seconds, before the ding. He quickly scanned the elevator, seeing no one in there. He walked in as the doors shut and hit the circle beside ' _F1_ '.

About 20 seconds later another ding rang out and the doors opened again. He walked out, taking a right as instructed, looking at the spaced-out rooms.

_36_

_34_

_32_

He smiled, grabbing his lanyard, and unlocking the door. The second he opened it he was hit in the face, with a pillow. He groaned, tucking his lanyard back in and shutting the door. He opened his eyes to see two men, and music. _Soundproof walls,_ he noted. The man looked about his height, reached over, and turned off the music. The taller, blonde, man turned to him, "Sorry."

"Are you our new roommate," the Brown-haired boy smiled. Reggie sighed, _unfortunately_. "Yes, nice to meet you. I'm Reginald Peters," he introduced. "Alex...Alex Mercer," the blonde introduced. "Luke Patterson," the brown-haired boy smiled. He looked behind them, the room wasn't as messy as he thought it would be. Two bunk beds. One of the windows he saw earlier. Curtains...for some reason. A door to the right and a door to the left.

He gave a weak smile as he passed Alex and walked over to a bunk bed, where his luggage was. "Which one is mine," he asked. "Bottom," Luke said. "That's what you are," Alex laughed. Reggie ducked as Luke threw another pillow at Alex. "You wish," he shouted. Alex laughed, picking up both pillows and throwing them at Luke.

He smiled to himself, sitting on his mattress. "Hey," Luke said, catching both pillows, "I noticed they brought in a gig bag, what instrument do you play?" Reggie instinctively touched his gig bag, "Bass." He saw Luke and Alex exchanged glances. He was about to ask if something was wrong when Luke grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly, "Wanna join our band?!"

Reggie raised an eyebrow, "What?" "Luke," Alex smacked his arm, "Stop shaking everyone. Your gonna give someone a concussion." Luke stopped immediately, though the sparkle in his eyes wasn't missed as him and Reggie stared at each other. "We have a band, wanna join? We've been looking for a bassist for months! Your a miracle," Luke smiled. Reggie glanced at Alex who simply shrugged and walked over to the opposite set of bunk beds.

"We've known each other for a minute...maybe less," Reggie questioned. "Well, how long have you played," Luke asked. "Since I was fourteen," Reggie shrugged. "That's it. You're in. No debate," Luke smiled. Reggie smiled, maybe sharing a room wasn't a bad idea after all. "What instrument do you guys play," he asked. "Drums," Alex smiled. "Guitar. And our friend, Julie, plays Piano. Her best friend, Hayley, is our lead singer," Luke explained.

"So she doesn't play an instrument," Reggie asked. "She plays guitar," Alex said. "Shouldn't she be your rhythm guitarist then," he questioned. Luke whipped around to Alex, "I told you!" Alex laughed. "And get off my bed," he added. So that was Luke's bed, Reggie made a mental note. "Bite me," Alex snapped. "Maybe later," Luke winked.

We're they a thing? He wouldn't mind, he wasn't homophobic, just curious.

Alex chuckled, "A deal is a deal." Luke nodded and bent down, looking up at Reggie, "So what do you say Reg?" "Reg," he questioned. Luke blushed slightly, "Of course. Reginald is too much on the tongue." Reggie laughed, "I'll think about it." Luke sighed and smiled, "Wasn't a no." "Wasn't a yes," Reggie corrected. Alex laughed again, "I like you, Reggie."

Reggie smiled, "That's nice. I like you guys too." Luke smiled and flopped onto the ground with a loud sigh, "It's been a nice Saturday." When his phone rang.


	2. Sunset Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie meets the rest of the band

"Julie hey," Luke smiled sitting up. He heard a muffled voice and Luke's smile widened, "We're on our way. Oh! We have a new band member! His name is Reginald but I call him Reg. Anyways, can we bring him to the band meeting? And practice? And my house?"

He blushed and looked away. He heard both Alex and the girl, Julie, laugh. Luke's eyes lit up at her response and she hung up. "You can come. Bring your Bass," he instructed. Reggie nodded, stripping his jacket. He tucked the sleeves behind the front, folding it vertically, then horizontally, and laying it on his pillow. L.A was hot, hotter than he thought it'd be. He turned back to grab his Bass when he saw Luke staring at him.

"What," he whispered. Luke cleared his throat and quickly stood up, walking over the door on the right of Reggie. The closet. He looked over at Alex, who held a knowing smirk. He wanted to question it but decided against it. He grabbed his bag, hoisting it over his shoulders. He glanced over to the closet, seeing Luke slip on a sleeveless jacket.

"What's the point in that," Reggie questioned. Luke and Alex turned to him, "What?" "Putting on a sleeveless jacket over a sleeveless shirt," Reggie pointed at him. Luke smiled, "Style, man. Besides I wouldn't cover up the gun show for you." Alex laughed, "Pretty weak guns." "Don't bring a knife to a gunfight," Reggie added. He and Alex laugh and Luke pouted.

A Puerto Rican girl with dark wavy hair parted to the side. Another girl beside her, bright pink beanie and her hair all in braids. On the other side of the Puerto Rican, there was a blonde girl with her hair loosely tied into a ponytail with baby hairs hanging out all around her face.

"Come on," Luke said as him and Alex walked up to them. Reggie sighed, so they were the people. They seemed to be the only college-looking people in the café anyways. Besides the employees, there were only teenagers and seniors spread out. 

Reggie pulled out a chair, leaning his Bass against the table, right beside him. "Reggie," the girl in the middle questioned. He nodded, "Hello." "Julie," she introduced. "Flynn," the girl in the pink beanie smiled. "Hayley," the blonde girl introduced.

"Hayley," Luke smacked the table, "I was right." She raised an eyebrow, "About what?" "You should be our rhythm guitarist," he smiled. She shrugged, "Okay." "Really? That's...that's it," Flynn asked. She smiled, "I'm fine as long as I'm in the band."

Reggie smiled, placing a hand over his Bass. "So Reggie, how long have you played," Julie asked. "Since I was fourteen," Reggie shrugged. "Wow," Hayley smiled.

A young man, probably around their age, came up to the table, with a pen and pad, "Hey guys...what can I get you?" "Hey Nick," they all smiled. "How's Carrie," Hayley asked. He shrugged, "Still beautiful. Still mine. Still amazing."

Julie laughed, "I'm glad. When are you planning on popping the question?" Nick blushed and chuckled, "W-What?" "Come on! You guys have been dating since senior year in high school! You know in Colorado since you guys have been dating for more than four years, your already married." "Has it been that long," Alex asked. Flynn nodded, "Almost 6 years."

"Damn," Luke smiled, "You go man! I want a relationship that long." Alex smacked his arm, "Luke. I love you, but that's never going to happen. No one in their right mind would marry you." "Why not," Reggie asked. They all turned to him, shocked expressions.

"Have you met him," Julie joked. Reggie shrugged and nodded, "Of course. He's amazing, and imagining, a great singer. He can play guitar. He can sing -I'm guessing. His hair looks soft, and a guy with long hair but not too long, who wouldn't love that? He has gorgeous eyes and is fit." Alex and Nick's mouths dropped, "You got all that from an hour with the guy?"

Reggie shrugged, "I'm an observer." "And a good one at that," Luke winked. Reggie smiled, and turned back to the girls, "So why not?" Flynn smiled, "Now that you mention all that, guess your right.” Luke smiled, “See I’m lovable.” “In your dreams,” Hayley mumbled.

Luke rolled his eyes and draped his arm around Reggie’s neck, “According to him I am.” “Do you dream about him,” Hayley questioned. “So what if I do,” Luke glared at her. She glared right back.

Nick cleared his throat, “So, guys, what can I get for you?” “The usual,” Alex and Luke replied. Nick smiled, not writing it down because he knew, and looked up at Reggie, “And for you?” “Half caf. double shot expresso, eight things of sugar, hold the foam,” Reggie smiled. They all looked at him.

“Why,” Luke mumbled smiling. Reggie looked at him as Nick wrote down his order, “What do you mean?” “Why so much,” Alex asked. Reggie shrugged, “It’s a nice day out. But I had a long flight and need some sleep.” “So your ordering double shot expresso,” Flynn questioned. Reggie shrugged, “I sleep better when I have less energy.”

They all exchanged glances, he was kidding, right?

“I’ll be right back with those orders,” Nick smiled, walking off. “You’re a weird dude, Reg...weird...weird dude,” Hayley smiled. “Thanks,” he raised an eyebrow. “Oh you got a compliment on your first day,” Luke nudged his side. “That was a compliment,” Reggie questioned. Julie laughed, “For her, yes.”

“Ah. Well, then thank you,” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back for a chapter 2!  
> I have two more book to work on so please be patient!
> 
> The character Hayley is portrayed in my personality. Yes, I play the guitar. (Just not in a band:(. )

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)  
> Come back for another one!!! ;)


End file.
